


Tell Me I'm Safe, You've Got Me Now

by LiamsCraic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Niall, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Niall, Niall-centric, Oblivious Liam, Oblivious Niall, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Liam, Psychological Trauma, Sad Niall, Scared Niall, This Town, it won't be descriptive, just regular chums, niam doesn't happen until later, the boys aren't famous in this, there will be more people but i can't think of them right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamsCraic/pseuds/LiamsCraic
Summary: When Niall feels like his whole world is crashing down around him, Liam's there to build it back up.





	

_"... now, the party don't start 'til i walk innnnnn, don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up tonig-"_  

 

"Niall?!"

 

The blonde paused his singing to answer his friend. He switched off the water momentarily, leaning his head round the shower door and calling out: "Yes, Liam?"

 

"Are you almost done? We're meant to meet the lads in half an hour." Liam responded from the other side of the door.

 

"Almost. I just need to finish singing Kesha and then I'm done." 

 

Liam laughed at how matter-of-fact Niall, sounded then. "Alright, Ni. I'll, um, leave you to it then." He walked away, leaving the blonde to carry on his shower concert once more.

 

Eventually, Niall was done and left the bathroom in just a towel wrapped securely round his waist while he trailed into his bedroom across the hallway. 'Tik Tok' was stuck in his head now as he hummed along to it, while he chose and dressed in his outfit for the day - a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans with a red checkered shirt to complete the look. After spritzing on some deodorant and cologne, he made his way downstairs where Liam was waiting, lounged on the sofa with an apple in hand. He looked up when he heard footsteps behind him: "Ah, you're done. Ready to go?" He questioned, standing up and grabbing his keys and wallet off the coffee table. Niall nodded, patting the back pockets of his jeans to check for the same items, "Yep, let's go!" 

Niall reached the front door first, opening it and stepping out into the bitter autumnal air and Liam threw his apple core into the big wheelie bin next to the wall. They both sat in Liam's car, strapping themselves in and Niall choosing a radio station while Liam pulled out of the driveway and onto the street, beginning their drive to the cafe where they'd meet their friends. 

 

The drive was a short but sweet one. The two exited the car and walked into the little cafe - Liam holding the door open for Niall, earning a small ' _thank you'_ and blush from the blonde - spotting their friends instantly. Three were huddled around a menu, deciding on their food when Louis spotted the two, " Liam! Niall! Hey, mates!" he cheered, kicking the chairs opposite him out from under the table with his foot. Niall sat down opposite him whilst Liam sat opposite Zayn, Harry perched on the end. "Hi, lads" Liam responded. "So, what are we having?" Niall asked, grabbing a menu for himself and flicking through the various choices.

 

"Well, i thought we could order an extra bowl of chips to share for all of us and then, i was just gonna have a panini or somethin'." Harry spoke.

 

"Yeah, I was gonna get the tuna panini." Zayn added. "I fancy an all-day breakfast." Louis smirked, rubbing his belly as he felt it rumble.

 

"I was thinking more along the lines of a burger me'self, Maybe one of those double cheese and bacon burgers.. Mmm, they're so good." Niall was practically salivating, just thinking of the meal, not realising he had an audience. Liam, in particular was looking intently at Niall, just taking in the way that Niall's eyes lit up when he was speaking, the way he began licking at his lips and how red and flushed his cheeks became when he finally realised he was being watched. "um.."

 

"- about you, Liam?" Said boy, was brought out of his trance after hearing his name, seeing Louis, looking at him with raised brows. "Uh, sorry, what?"

 

"What about you? What are you getting?" Louis asked again, a hint of a knowing smirk on his face.

 

"Uh, a panini sounds good. Like, the, um, the ham and cheese is fine with me."

 

"That's so boring, Li! Live a little!" Niall joked. Liam, looked at him, eyes wide and began scanning the menu once again, finger trailing down the list, "Um, well, ok. I could get the-"

 

He was stopped when he saw a pale hand land on top of his moving one, making him look up into the bright blue eyes of his best friend and housemate. "Li, chill. i was joking." Niall said, softly. "You can get whatever you like." 

 

Liam felt his head nod jerkingly, frowning internally when he felt the warmth of Niall's hand leave his own. 

 

They soon ordered their meals, and were tucking into them when Louis, spoke up. "So, I was thinking that we haven't all gone for a night out on the town lately. Anyone despise going out tomorrow night?"

 

"I'm game for it! Definitely." Niall answered, pumping his fist that was occupied by a chip, in the air. "Count me in." Harry smiled, taking a bite of his panini. Zayn and Liam, nodded too. 

 

"Alright, cool. So, i'll text you all tomorrow like times and stuff and we can work out where we're gonna go." Louis summarised.

 

"Is anyone gonna be the designated driver, or...?" Liam asked, looking around at his friends.

 

"No! No one's gonna be the boring one - we're all gonna have fun and let loose and drink. We can catch taxis. Same one if it makes life easier." Zayn answered, almost looking offended at the thought of not being able to drink.

 

"Exactly, Zayn." Louis smiled, "I'm so excited now. It's gonna be ace, lads!"

 

Niall grinned, agreeing with him, "It's been way overdue. Tomorrow night is gonna be perfect!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So, first things first, this chapter may seem a little boring and i apologise for that but i needed a way to get the story going and for it to build up to where the main plot of the story will take place.
> 
> i'm sure a lot of you, just by reading the tags, will be able to guess the direction where this story is headed but hopefully you won't be able to guess the little twist i'm adding in.
> 
> But, anyway, i hoped you enjoyed this little intro and i hope you all stick around for more as i'll try and be regular with updates if i can.
> 
> Please, leave KUDOS and COMMENTS !! :-) xxx


End file.
